Scattered Dreams or Forgotten Memmories?
by Jazu-chan
Summary: RikuSora When Sora meets a mysterious silver-haired boy, he begins to have strange dreams.... And he begins to wonder if these dreams are really fantasy. Yaoi! experimenting with title may be updated soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in said game. If i did, there would be only yaoi couples and Kairi would be dead. Thank you for letting me waste your time with this pointless bit of information.

Acknowledgments: Thank you to my dear friend Alison for encouraging me to even start writing this and for beta-ing it. YOU'RE AWESOME AT EDITING! Love you. Also, to Stephanie for loving my story sooo much! And her cries of "I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT". To my mom for saying I have alot of talent, even thought I wont let her read this story 'cause she'd kill me if she saw it was about two boys together. In a relationship. Doing naughty things. xD And thanks to Alyssa for her soccer knowledge. And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to Uzumaki-sama for letting me use wonderful Seiya. I lubbeth you. Thank you to anyone I may have forgot, it is late so my brain isn't working correctly right now.

Notes: Hi. It's me, Jazu. Thank you for deciding to read my first story! (throws confetti) I'm sorry if it's not the best, or even good, but please go easy on me. I know barely anything about writing but, i have an imagination! And a brain. And Kingdom Hearts! Oh, wait. I don't have Kingdom Hearts or a brain, but i do have imagination! xD Sorry for the crappy title, it's all I could think of. Oh! And,-

Sora: (throws keyblade at Jazu-chans head)Get on with it allready! People are falling asleep!

Riku: ( Riku gives Jazu-chan a potion. Jazu-chan is healed.)

Jazu-chan: Okay, on with it! Enjoy...

Over Coffee

'Gosh, it's cold out here' Sora thought hugging his arms close to him, trying to keep warmth from escaping his body. He was wearing red and white tennis shoes, thick black sweat pants with a single red stripe going down each side, and a gray hoodie with his school's name on it 'Hokuei High School'. The spikey-haired brunette could see each breath he took hanging in the cold December morning air. There hadn't been any snowfall yet, but it was still cold. A bit too cold for a morning jog and…Sora wasn't an early riser, but he didn't care. He wanted to get rid of his baby fat as fast as possible. He was sick of getting teased about it, even if his friends were just joking. He asked his mom what she thought and, as usual, she went all giggly.

"_It reminds me of when you were a little boy!"_

"Thanks mom. That makes me feel much better about it." He mumbled to himself, lacing up his shoes. He had decided to jog through the park near the school. Taking a deep breath of cold air to help wake him up, he took off towards Hokuei Park. 'Ugh. It's too early for this.' He thought sleepily. 'There's still 30 minutes to sleep!' It was 5:30 and Sora usually woke up at 6:00. 'Precious 30 minutes…gone.' Sora thought sadly to himself. 'But, my 'pudge' will be gone faster. Then, no more teasing!' he thought with a smile.

"It makes you seem so much like a kid! Well...along with how you act all the time !"

The smile quickly formed a pout when he looked back on what Selphie Gordon commented. Sometimes, it seemed that Selphie and his mom were twins in another life. So, then he decided to ask a guys opinion. He had thought that Tidus opinion would be different, maybe positive. And…it was.

"_Dude…it's not manly. We're almost in college already! The chicks' like abs not flab."_

Well, different but still not in a good way. At least he didn't go fangirl-ish. That would've been weird. "………" Sora shuddered. The cold was starting to get to him. "Sora. You're out here to jog." He mentally slapped himself for slowing to a walk, and resumed jogging. His mind eventually wandered back to the previous topic. Even his girlfriend, Kairi, picked at his pudge.

"I think it's cute, Sora. And fun to play with but…you would look better with a flat stomach. You do need more exercise, you know!"

"I do not need exercise! I'm already on the schools soccer team." He said to himself. "But, even that won't get rid of this belly." It seemed like it just didn't want to leave. So, Tidus suggested jogging every morning.

'Jogging would help you wake up every morning too, lazy bum.' He teased. 'Why don't you jog with me then!' Sora countered. 'Can't. I have a paper route in the morning.'

Yup it's true. He could use his job as an excuse. Sora didn't have a job because his mom worked for a popular restaurant as a cook. Tidus had a paper route and another job after school at the 7-11 to help his family with food and rent. "I guess I could use my free time for other things besides video games—Ahh!" he exclaimed as he narrowly avoided running into a tree. 'I should pay more attention---Ooh a Starbucks.' He thought happily as he passed said coffee shop. "Coooofffeeeeee!" he trilled like he was in a trance and nearly ran off the path again. "Riiight focus. Focus, Sora" he muttered and jogged mostly in silence, watching his feet.

…

………… ...

…… 'Okay this is boring.' He thought after about a minute or so and looked up. Then, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a boy, about his age, a little older, with silver hair. He was sitting on a bench underneath one of the dormant cherry trees in a business like outfit. Reading the Tokyo Insider with a Starbucks coffee set down beside him. Sora slowed and looked over at him, trying to see his face, and the silver boy looked up just in time to lock eyes with him. 'Wow. How beautiful.' was Sora's first thought when saw those startling, icy green eyes stare back at him from underneath silver bangs. The boy's gaze got more intense but, even though he started to blush, Sora didn't want to look away. They studied each other for a few seconds, but to Sora it felt like hours.

Then a slight smile lit up the boy's face and his eyes flicked back to his newspaper, not looking back up. Sora felt very confused at the boy's smile. What! What is he smiling about?' Sora huffed and stuck his lower lip out in a pout, and resumed his jogging. But as he continued on, he failed to notice the mysterious boy put down his paper and stare after him, while taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

…:----:…

'Who was that guy? The way he stared at me was so bizarre.' Sora thought as he stared out the window overlooking Hokuei Park. He gave a soft contented sigh as he remembered the boy. 'Whoa! What was that? I don't like him, do I?' '…I have a girlfriend. I should be thinking about her, not obsessing over some boy I've never spoken to. I don't even like guys that way!' He tried focusing on the lesson that Strife-sensei was teaching, but his mind kept wandering…

Sora….

………… 'Is that boy calling me?' Sora wondered.

Sora!

'…It's just my imagination…'

"Sora Fukui wake up!" Sora abruptly looked up and saw that the teacher was the one calling his name! "Uh, yes sensei?" he replied, slightly flustered. "Were you listening to a word I was saying? Or were you too busy wondering what your girlfriend is doing right now?" Cloud teased. "N-no! I was listening." Sora said, blushing not because he was accused of fantasizing about his girlfriend, but because he wasn't.

"Then, what was I talking about?" Cloud said "Um…art?" Sora replied sheepishly. "Of course Art. But what kind of art, Fukui?" Cloud stated simply. "Uh, the kind you draw." He offered, blushing. Cloud smiled. "I'll let it slip since this is the first time you've zoned out but, see that there isn't a next time." He said sternly. "Hai, sensei." Sora said respectfully. "Good. Now, if you make the lines lighter here it gives the illusion of it being…" turning to the rest of the class Cloud resumed his lesson and Sora listened until he felt something hit his head. He looked around and behind him; he saw Tidus smirk and point at the floor. Raising a confused eyebrow he looked down and saw a small, crumpled piece of paper on the floor next to his shoe. Checking to make sure no one saw, Sora quickly picked it up and quietly unfolded it.

**Hey, Sora. What's up? You usually don't stare off into space like that. You're sometimes sleeping, but you don't daydream. Tell me what's on your mind. **

'Uh…should I tell him? What will he think of me?' Sora thought worriedly.

**No. I can't.**

He tossed the note back. And hoped Tidus wouldn't send it back. Sora resumed listening enough to not get in trouble and then… -tink- a note bounced off the side of his head and landed right in his lap. Sighing in annoyance, he unfolded the note.

**Why not? I heard you sigh when you were staring out the window. Please? I know it's not about Kairi.**

'What! How does he know?' Sora nearly choked audibly. He quickly scribbled back,

**Why would you think that it's not about Kairi? Who else could it-**

Sora stopped mid-stroke when he noticed a shadow suddenly loom over him.

"What are you writing Sora?"

Cloud's smooth voice said somewhere behind him. Sora slowly turned and looked up over his right shoulder and straight into Clouds amused azure blue eyes.

He was leaning slightly over with his hands clasped behind his back to have a better view of what Sora was scribbling on the paper in question. "Uh, a note to myself to remember to pay attention…?" Sora said with a small smile. "Is that right?" was his reply as he straightened and walked back to the front of the room. "See me after class." Sensei said and then picked up where he left off in his demonstration. Sora quickly stuffed the note into his pocket and actually payed attention until the bell signaled the end of class. He put his stuff into his backpack and gave a small little wave to Tidus and trudged up to the teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me about before." Sora said as he waited for the announcement of his punishment.

The blonde haired sensei cleared his throat and folded his hands. "Is…there something wrong, Sora? You have never zoned out during my class before. You're actually my best and most enthusiastic student. But today you didn't pay any attention. Is something up?" Cloud asked, concerned. Sora blushed. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. That angelic silver haired boy has been on his mind all morning. He couldn't forget him, or get him out of his head even for a second. Sora didn't even know his name or his personality but he felt a strange connection to the boy. And he was a guy! Sora didn't like guys… did he?

Oh boy.

He didn't think he was gay. But, he was attracted to some boys more than he should have been in the past, but he simply pushed it aside and ignored it. So he had to keep forcing himself to like girls. He saw what everyone did to the few people who acted differently. 'But I have Kairi now, and I'm in love with her.' He thought. 'I shouldn't have a crush on some stranger.' Perhaps he was just crazy. "Sora Are you listening?" Cloud startled him out of his thoughts. "Yes? Sorry."

"See? You just did it again. Is something on your mind?" "Um…kind of. Why?" Sora said hesitantly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Strife asked encouragingly. "Not now. Maybe some other time." Sora replied looking at the floor, afraid that if he looked into his eyes he'd know. "All right, you can go." Cloud said kindly. "Bye." Sora said softly, still staring at the floor, heading to his next class.

..:----:..

"Okay, next we're going to-"the spunky, young P.E. teacher was cut off by the bell that signaled to the whole school that it was time for lunch. She went from happy to really annoyed in a second.

"Darn!" she stamped her foot for emphasis as she crossed her arms and huffed. "It was gonna be fun too! Stupid bell!"

"But, Mrs. Kurasagi sensei, its lunch time" one of the students called out to her from the gym door. Her eyes immediately brightened "Lunch? I forgot!"

Sora's face broke into a smile at that statement. Yuffie Kurasagi was so easy to please. He watched as she ran out to meet Cloud who was now standing at the door, waiting patiently. Their eyes met and Sora immediately turned away. He was so afraid that anyone could look into his eyes and see what was on his mind. He had been avoiding eye contact with everyone for the better part of the morning. Some people noticed and some didn't, but no one asked.

He sighed as he finally went down the hall to the cafeteria. 'What is up with me?' he thought for what had to be the millionth time today.

"Ne, Sora!" someone called behind him.

"Huh?" he said as he stopped and turned around.

It was Kairi Ikuko.

For some reason, he didn't want to see her. "Sora what's up? You look troubled is something wrong?" Sora panicked 'How can she tell?' he thought bewildered. "Um, n-nothings wrong! Why would there be?" She laughed. "Jezee, don't flip out. I was just wondering. It looked like you had something troubling you…do you? You wouldn't freak out if there wasn't something." She stated, her face growing concerned. "I told you, its nothing." Sora said as he turned and began walking towards the cafeteria.

Lunch was beginning to sound very good right now. "Sora!" Kairi ran up beside him. "There is something! Why don't you tell me? You've never kept anything from me before…" she trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Hey, it's really nothing." Sora held her chin and tilted her head up and gave her a kiss.

"Promise?" she asked. "I promise." He replied with his trademark grin. "Okay. Let's go eat some lunch! Race you!" she exclaimed, clearly reassured. "I'll beat you!" Sora exclaimed as he broke into a run. "Hey! I didn't say 'go' yet!" the red-haired girl yelled as she chased him all the way to the lunchroom.

..:----:..

The school day was over. 'I survived' Sora thought relived, as the final bell rang. 'Now I get to play some soccer!' it seemed that the day was getting better already. "Soooooooooorrrrrrrraaaaaa!" a very happy voice shouted behind him, getting closer at a rapid speed. 'Oh no'. Before he could even turn fully around to confirm his fears, he landed flat on his back staring up into exuberant green eyes. A girl, whose species had to be a close relative to the squirrel family, was pining him down.

"Have you been avoiding me? I haven't caught a glimpse of you all day! Tidus was a bit worried about you. Said your head was up in the clouds. Or… was it that Cloud was upset with you? Or was it both? I can't remember." So she kept jabbering on as Sora gave up struggling and waited for her to calm down.

Or, at least just a little bit so he could get away.

Just as Sora was beginning to lose feeling in the lower half of his body, someone pulled the offending brunette off him. "Selphie quit bothering him or he'll miss practice." Tidus amused voice chided her playfully. "Awww, but this time Sora wasn't struggling."

"That's probably because he knows it wouldn't do him any good, right?" Tidus said turning to Sora. "Yup thanks Tidus, I thought I was gonna die!" Sora said with a grin. Tidus returned the grin and let the squirrel-like girl loose.

She brushed off her yellow jumpsuit and repositioned her backpack, unphased. "Well, I'll go watch you practice then!" she exclaimed. The boys looked at each other. "…Okay" they both relied hesitantly. "Great!" Selphie ran off to the field without another word.

That's Selphie for you. Hyperactive, kinda scary, but everyone loves her.

"It's amazing that after 5 years, she still hasn't broken her habit of tackling you after school." Tidus commented, as they began to walk to soccer practice. "Yeah…I think she's some kind of mutated squirrel." Sora said and crossed his arms.

Tidus cocked an eyebrow at him, "You still think so? Ha! You goof." he laughed. Sora stuck his lower lip out in a pout and glared at his blonde haired friend. It lost its desired affect because of the utter cuteness of his pout.

Tidus laughed and ran into the locker room of their high school stadium. Sora entered soon after and most of the other players on his team were in there getting changed into their uniforms.

He had to fight back a blush at the sight of so many naked guys, which should be a normal sight by now. Then he realized 'Ohmigod, I AM gay! Or I am at least bi. No one can tell, right?' he scanned for any weird looks.

Nope. Just the normal happenings.

Sora undressed and got on his soccer uniform with their school colors, blue and white. Then put on his shin guards and his black cleats.

"Stop gabbing like giggly girls and get your asses on the field!" their coach called from the doorway. Everyone started hurrying because their coach, Mr. Highwind, was not one to mess around with.

He had a foul temper to mach his bad language. Once everyone was on the field they began a series of scrimmages, switching off positions. Sora rotated through fullback, midfielder, and then forward.

In the crisp winter air, the physical activity was keeping them warm in their light soccer uniforms.

Sora was running down the field to get into position when he looked up and saw the person that had been on his mind all day standing in the bleachers. That beautiful silver hair was blowing in a soft chilly breeze. Now dressed in more casual attire, a long sleeved white turtleneck with black jeans, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets watching the game. Sora's sapphire eyes met with his green ones and he stared in awe, becoming entranced in his gaze once again.

The boy gave a soft smile and turned away, walking off the bleachers and towards the opening in the gate.

"Wait." Sora whispered and was about to run up to him and ask his name when,

-BANG-

A ball smacked the side of his head with such intensity that it knocked him clean over.

Sora was stunned for a second just laying there, unmoving on the cold ground, until the pain hit.

"Owwww" he groaned and clutched the side of his head. "Hey, man. Are you okay?" Wakka leaned over him. "Sorry, I didn't notice that you weren't ready for the pass…what were you staring at?"

'Starring at…OH!' Sora sat up quickly and looked around. He wasn't around anywhere.

"Damn, he left." He muttered under his breath. "Hey, kid. You all right?" Cid, their coach was standing next to him, extending a hand to help him up. Then he noticed the pain again. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Cid's hand and hoisted himself up. Then the pain hit like a sledgehammer and he fell backwards into Tidus arms. "Sora! Do you need to see the nurse?" Tidus asked concerned.

"Nnngh" was all Sora could reply at the moment.

"Hey! Someone get a stretcher over here, now!" Cid's gruff voice demanded. "No! I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." Sora protested and pushed off Tidus arms and swayed a bit, vision blurring.

Tidus steadied him "Are you sure? That was a damn good hit you took." Cid said. "I'm surprised that you're not unconscious." Tidus added. "Nope I'm fine!" Sora smiled and stood by himself. "Okay. But, I'm sending you home. You can't play with your head all fucked up." Cid ordered with authority.

Sora sighed. He loved soccer, but coach was right. His head hurt really bad.

"Hey! Are you all right Sora?" Selphies worried voice came into earshot. "Yeah I'm going home though." "Oh, can I walk you home?" 'Hmm what harm could it do?' he thought. "Sure" Sora replied. "Can I help him to the locker room Cid?" Tidus asked their coach. "Fine, but hurry!" Cid replied gruffly and went back to the team. Sora put an arm around Tidus and he supported him as they made their way back to the locker room.

..:----:..

Selphie had been silent most of the way since her attempts at conversation had been brushed aside. Sora was lost in his thoughts, even though it was difficult to think with a throbbing headache. 'Why does he always give me that smile? Is he mocking me? Is…is he a stalker! No, he couldn't be. I know it. But, what does he want? Is he interested in-' his train of thought was interrupted by a hesitant voice.

"Ne, Sora?" "What is it Selphie?" Sora replied tiredly. "Um, was it that one boy with the silver hair that you were staring at?" Sora tried to keep cool "Err, no. Why would you think that?" "Well, he was the only one in the bleachers, silly." She said as if Sora was the biggest idiot in the history of mankind. Sora blushed "Can we drop this?" "Sure. Whatever you want ok, Sora." She said with a knowing grin, like his mother's.

Oh crap.

Mom was definitely going to figure out that he was attracted to some stranger, WHO WAS A MAN! 'What will my mom think!' he sighed as he approached his house. "Well, I've got to be going home so, see ya tomorrow Sora!" Selphie said as she waved from the driveway. "Yeah, ok later Selphie." Came Sora's oh so exuberant (not really) reply.

He turned the knob and stepped into his average, two-story house. Sora took a deep breath before calling "Mom, I'm home!"

"Sora! Honey why are you home early?" His mom, Seiya Fukui, greeted him as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Her lips curved into her usual warm smile that brightened up her soft, amber eyes. She was wearing her favorite blue and white checkered apron (with a cute lil' kitty on it) over her light pink, knee length dress, her long brown hair swept back into a tight ponytail, though her hair still came down to the small of her back.

Her smile faded when she saw the ice he was holding to the right side of his head. "OH! What happened to you darling?" She exclaimed and rushed over to him. "I was…distracted by something in the middle of a practice game and the ball hit my head. Hard" he winced remembering it.

"Well, go lay down and I'll get you some more ice. Dinner will be ready in a jiff, so watch TV or read while I finish." She ushered him into the living room and got him more ice and resumed making their, no doubt delicious, dinner. Sora was lucky that today was one of her days off. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

He turned on the TV but nothing good was on. He decided to think again, no matter how much it would hurt to do so. Without knowing it, he started to drift off to sleep thinking about the boy.

"I can't wait to see him again..." Sora muttered aloud slipping into his dreams, in which he knew that boy's name.

"Riku…"

--------------

To be continued.

------------------------------------

So? How was it? Please, please, please review. Tell me that it sucks. Tell me that it's wonderfull, just give me feedback.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay…I'll say it slow for you, ready?

I

Don't

Own

Kingdom

Hearts!

Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts. There. Now no one is confused. I also don't own Utada's song Simple and Clean.

**Authors Note: **It's me again. Hi, how are you? I feel like I've been procrastinating and its killing me! But, it's not totally my fault. If you want to know what kept me, look at my live journal. The info is there.

Hmmm, what else do I need to say? …Oh! Right.

**Acknowledgements: **As always, thank you to my beautiful beta, Allie aka SobeChan . Arigato gonzaimas to Uzumaki-Sama for letting me borrow, the very beloved, Seiya and for being such a great writer. You rock! Also my better bestest best friend, Ceilidh for encouraging me. Btw, DEEEMONS! Hahaha. x And, too Elizabeth in my science class, the one obsessed with Loki. You know who you are. Thank you for taking the time too read this!

**Editors Note: **Hi I'm the editor of this fine piece of work (if I do say so my self). And I'd just like to say thank you for loving and reading this story. So please rate high leave reviews and go on read! (Coolio I'm a cute beta WEEEEEEEEE!.……--;….. Ahem sorry go on)

**Jazu:** Whoa. Okay, that was her. Bravo. ;

And to my reviewers, Closet Optimist, Muchacha, MalonSings, hkph, Vixyfox, Khaz (who I thank for the inspiration I got from you! .), NoGlassShoeForSnowWhite, Monnyashas, ToTheLight (also known as my buddie, Shaun! Sorry your review was cut short!) and Sora Keyblader for reading and placing it on her alerts! I love you all dearly! 

And **THANKS **too **ALL MY FRIENDS **for taking the time to **READ AND REVIEW MY STORY**!

Did you catch the sarcasm?

Anyway, onward! Enjoy!

'Odd dreams, Tight pants, and Oatmeal'

Sora swung his little wooden sword at a dark creature in front of him. 'Where's Kairi and --?' he thought franticly as the monsters started closing in on him. "I hope they're better off than I am." He muttered, switching his sword to his right hand. He was always better with his right arm when he sparred with -- and the others. 

Speaking of --, where was he? And, was Kairi with him? And were Selphie, Tidus and Wakka okay? 'Argh, why can I defeat these things?' Sora thought, extremely frustrated. No matter how many times he landed a blow, they just didn't weaken. "Maybe it's because my sword is just a little wooden plaything." Sora said aloud. 

"Wahhhh!" he shouted in alarm as one leaped at him. He ducked sideways and ran across the beach to the Seaside Shack, slammed the door and leaned against it taking a breath. "At least I'm safe for now-OMG!' he exclaimed as something threw its self against the door, nearly knocking Sora over. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something to wedge against the door. 

"Nothing." Sora thought aloud "Unless…" 

He looked down at his sword. It was just long enough to wedge in between the ground and the doorknob. "No, I can't. Then I won't have a weapon." He stated aloud. 'It doesn't even work though. Do I want to keep a sword that I can't even defend myself with, or block the door and get away from the danger?' he reasoned. Another stronger pound on the door made him decide the latter. He shoved the wooden sword in place and darted up the stairs and on to the bridge. 

Familiar silver hair greeted him, standing facing the water on the Paopu Fruit island. "--!" Sora shouted and ran up to his best friend. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora asked, concerned. "The door has opened." The silver haired boy stated. "Wha-!" "The door has opened Sora. Now we can go to the outside world!" he interrupted still facing the sea. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused. Leaning foreword, he exclaimed desperately, "No! We've got to find Kairi!" The older boy spun around to face his friend, yelling, "Kairi's coming with us!" 

Well that took care of Kairi's whereabouts. 

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." The green eyed boy continued. "We may never see our parents again, there's no turning back. But, this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!" he said as he looked up at the swirling mass of darkness in the sky overhead. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Upon saying that, he turned around to face Sora, and extended his gloved hand. "--…" Sora said with a shaky voice. Tendrils of darkness suddenly sprang up out of the ground and wrapped themselves around --'s legs. "--!" he exclaimed and took a step towards his friend. Darkness wrapped it's self around Soras legs too. Sora struggled to take another step, trying to reach out to take the hand being offered. He strained to grasp his best friend, but to no avail. just calmly stood there, waiting…even smiling. The darkness was rapidly enveloping them both. Sora tried one last, desperate attempt before he was plunged into pitch darkness. 

A sudden light came into view. Getting brighter and brighter until it enveloped him, and he was standing on the island again. But, something was in his hand. Then a voice whispered across his mind… 

Keyblade 

And then, 

Sora's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up in bed, the covers falling around his waist.

**Throb**

'Owww' he grabbed his head.

**Throb**

'Why'

**Throb**

'Does'

**Throb**

'My'

**Throbity throb**

'Head'

**Throb throb**

'Hurt!'

**THROB!**

"OWWWW!" he exclaimed as he stood up next to his bed, only to sit down again as his head made a loud protest. Sora decided to wait a bit and let the pain subside while he tried to recall the previous day. 'Well… Lets see. Why does my head hurt, for starters?' Oh! Right, he was hit upside the head with a soccer ball. But, why did he get hit in the first place…? GASP 'THAT BOY! I saw him there!'

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go **

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

His alarm went off, playing Utada's song Simple and Clean. He reached his hand out and hit the power button.

'…He turned around to face Sora, and extended his gloved hand.'

'Whoa. What was…oh ya…that dream. That guy was in my dream, and Kairi was to.' That was so weird. He couldn't hear himself say or think the silver haired boy's name.

He that man saw in the morning wile he was jogging and at soccer practice was the boy in his dream… except the dream was a younger version of him. 'WAIT! How would I know how he looked when he was around…15?' sigh 'Oh well. I probably just had an overactive imagination.' Sora remembered falling asleep on the couch. So, how did he get up here? 'Mom probably carried me.' Sora concluded. Letting go of his head, he looked at his alarm clock.

5:48 am it displayed on the screen. "OH SHIT! I haven't eaten or gone for my jog yet!" he shouted, dismayed and leapt up.

**THROB!**

His head screamed at him to sit down, but he ignored it. 'I better take a Tylenol.'

**Throb! Throb! THROB!**

"Owwww…Maybe two. Or three" he added aloud. Sora carefully walked down the stairs and turned right into the kitchen. Well, the half kitchen, half dining room. (When you walk in, the first thing you see is the rectangular wooden dining table with 6 wooden chairs positioned around it.) Then, to the left is the huge kitchen. With sandstone tiles, marble countertops, a sparkly clean stainless-steel sink, and all new appliances. Seiya loves to cook, if you weren't aware of that already. She is a very good cook. No extremely good. Like, when you eat it you feel that you could die that very second and go to the afterlife happy.

Or…that's just my opinion.

'I wonder what she made for breakfast this morning…?' Sora pondered the possibilities as he looked around the fridge and saw French toast! YAY! One of his favorite breakfasts! Well, any breakfast him mom made was his favorite, but that's not the point. "Mmmm, food for the hungry Sora" he hummed to himself as he put it in the microwave.

**Throb**

Owwww…ow ow ow…" Sora moaned

The ache in his head reminded him of its presence. "Sigh…Right. Some Tylenol should fix that." Sora muttered as he reached up into one of the cupboards next to the sink and grabbed the red and white bottle. "Now, how do I open this again?" he wondered aloud and tried to open it. No good. He yanked harder. Again nothing.

He struggled for a few more minutes, and even resorted to slamming it on the counter, until he eventually found two arrows one on the cap and one on the bottle. 'Maybe if I match the two arrows it will open?' he positioned it and then tried to open the bottle.

**Pop.**

A distinct pop resounded in the room as the bottle opened. Sora grinned triumphantly and took two of the pills and set them on the counter as he took the French toast out of the microwave and poured a glass of milk and sat down at the table. "Mmmmm." Sora hummed as he took a whiff of the sweet toast in front of him. Taking the Tylenol with the milk he was just about to dig in when… "Fuck! I forgot the syrup!" he shouted, horrified at the mistake he nearly made.

As he walked by the microwave, he was informed of the time.

5:56 am

"OH SHIT I'M LATE!"

I guess the jog this morning will be very short.

…:----:…

'Here I am, again. Will I ever be able to look at a coffee shop and not be tempted?' Sora wondered as he jogged past the Starbucks. Aerith was in the window, cleaning on of the tables. Sora ran up and knocked on the glass. Her head snapped up and she looked around, confused, until she saw Sora.

Sora giggled mischievously as she smiled and swatted at him with her rag. He backed a bit away from the window and waved. She waved back and stuck her tongue out at him. Sora returned the kind gesture and resumed jogging. For a 28 year old, she was really fun. Sora was really glad that his Mom introduced him to Aerith Gainsbourgh.

Aerith and Seiya met when they were both working at the same coffee shop 5 years ago when Sora was only a young 13 year old. Aerith used to be his babysitter the few times he needed to be babysat. And they hung out a lot to. So, she was kinda like the sister that he never had. 'Maybe I could talk to her sometime about…me liking Silver-hair Boy.'

Okay, I know that that's a VERY stupid name, but it's better than calling him "that boy".

'Wait, maybe I could call him "Him".'

"…"

'Wow. I'm lame.' Sora thought and shook his head in disbelief.

Wait! The corner where He was sitting before is coming up! Sora stopped and fixed his appearance before he realized what he was doing.

'Stop! Reality check! I. Have. A. Girlfriend!' he thought, trying to knock some sense into himself.

Still, it won't hurt to look good. Right?

So he freshened up in the windows reflection and, fighting back a blush, casually turned the corner glancing at the bench out of the corner of his eye. And froze in mid-step.

He wasn't there!

'W-where did he go?' Sora thought bewildered and looked around. Silver hair would be hard to miss. But, no he wasn't anywhere. Sora felt immensely distraught and lost.

Then again, what made him think that He would come to the same place everyday? But, he had been late this morning. So, maybe he just missed him. With a sigh he started up jogging again, much less enthusiastically.

A bit later as Sora was just about to go back home and get ready for school (and because his head was acting up again) when, he saw Him. Throwing a Tully's coffee cup into the trash and walking up to a midnight black Jaguar, which was probably his. Today, He was dressed in a black zip up shirt with the bottom slightly unzipped showing his belly button, and a light yellow vest with brighter yellow trim, a black scarf with matching elbow length gloves, and some baggy blue jeans. God, he looked like sex on legs! He was about half a block down the street.

Sora almost started to drool

'I have to ask him his name! I have to know.' Sora thought as he started to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Each step sent waves of pain throughout his undrugged head, but Sora didn't care. Not now, because at the moment there was only one thing on his mind, and that was talking to Him. Sora wouldn't let Him get away again.

He was opening his car door now. "Wait! Hold on a second!" Sora yelled, as he got closer.

The silver haired 'angel' looked up, surprised, and saw a frantic Sora running towards him. His expression softened into a warm smile as he shut the car door.

Sora ran up and came to a screeching halt, his head and heart pounding. He leaned on his knees and gulped air into his screaming lungs, as the silver-haired boy waited patiently.

Sora stood up, still slightly panting. "Um…" Sora mumbled, forgetting what he wanted to say. "Good morning." The beautiful boy greeted him pleasantly.

God, his voice was more beautiful than Sora had imagined. It made him weak in the knees.

Or, was it the pounding ache in his head that made him want to collapse and caused his vision to swim before him? Sora winced and grabbed his head. The older boy looked at him, concerned.

Sora looked up into His worried green eyes and smiled. "I…" Then, his knees gave out and he nearly crumpled to the ground when strong arms caught him.

"Are you all right? The soccer ball hit you that hard, huh?" Sora looked up at Him. The boys face blurred.

Sora's eyes started to flutter shut. But, despite the pain, he felt completely comforted in His arms.

"It's okay, go to sleep. Everything will be better soon." His silky sweet voice soothed him.

And, Sora drifted peacefully into unconsciousness. Because, if He said it, it had to be true.

…:----:…

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up." A sweet, high-pitched voice woke him from his unconscious state. Sora grunted, his bewildered mind struggled to catch up. 

"Hey, you okay?" He opened his eyes to see Kairi above him. "I guess…" he sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the haze in his mind. "Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." 

'What was she talking about?' he wondered, confused. 

"I'm so glad that your okay, Kairi" came the brunettes response. "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." 'Kairi' said. But it wasn't Kairi after all. 

Sora's vision cleared and he saw a lanky black haired girl leaning over him. "I think you might've over done it Squall." She called over her shoulder as a tall brown haired man came into view. "That's Leon." He corrected her. The way he said it sounded like he had said it a million times before. "The Keyblade…" Sora muttered. "Yeah. We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon added. 

"Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He said as he picked up the Keyblade. Then, in a flash of light, the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hands. "Still beggars can't be choosers." Leon said as he walked towards him. "Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here!" he demanded. 

-------- 

"Okay, you know that there are other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked, sitting on the edge of a bed in the Red room. "Yeah…" Donald said, with his arms crossed. "But there supposed to be a secret!" Goofy said, bringing his hands up to his mouth in surprise. "They've been secret because they've never been connected. But, when the heartless came, everything changed. 

------- 

"The…Heartless?" Sora asked, slightly confused. "The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie reminded him. "Those without hearts." Leon said in monotone. "The darkness in peoples hearts. That's what attracts them." "And there is darkness within every heart." The tall brunette added. Yuffie turned to face Sora. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem? 

…:----:… 

"Sora! You lazy bum, wake up." A girls voice drew him out of the dark void of unconsciousness. 'Owwww… my head.' Was his first thought as he opened his eyes. Kairi's blue eyes greeted him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I guess…" he said as he sat up. 

**Throb **

A now familiar ache resounded throughout his head with more intensity. He nearly fell back against the couch, but Kairi caught him and laid him gently back down. "Do you have an explanation why an extremely hott guy with silver hair carried you back to your house?" she asked. "Uh, who?" Sora asked, feigning innocence. 'He brought me back? How does he know where I live!' He wondered. 'He IS a stalker!' Sora nearly shouted aloud. Kairi bought Sora's earlier statement. 

And then she launched into hyperspeak, a language common in young girls 

"Well, I decided to stop by and walk with you to school. I let myself in with the spare and, you weren't here. I was worried and was just about to call your cell when there was a knock at the door." Kairi began explanation. "I went and opened it, and I saw this silver-haired boy, impeccably dressed, with you in his arms. He said, "This boy passed out on the trail. I think this is where he lives, if I'm not mistaken." And I said, "Uh, yeah, thank you." And then he asked "Should I lay him on the couch?" Then I said with a smile, "Y-yes. I doubt I could carry him." And so he laid you down gently and we said goodbye then he left." She finished her long explanation, and then looked at him. "Hey, since when have you been able to afford Oblivion brand anything?" Kairi said and grabbed the scarf from around his neck. "Huh? That's not…" Sora stopped mid sentence. 

Wait. He had been wearing a scarf exactly like this one… "Hey…Kairi when he left, was he wearing a scarf?" 

"No, why?" she replied. He shook his head, but immediately regretted it. 

"Owwww." Sora moaned pitifully. "Awww, it's okay honey. I'll get you some ice." Kairi cooed as she stroked his check, gave him a kiss, then got some ice. She came back and pressed the ice pack gently to his head. "Just relax. Want to watch a movie?" she asked. "Yeah! That'd be…wait! What time is it!" Sora replied, suddenly frantic. "Umm, 2:00. Why?" 

"School! I missed school." He groaned. "Heehee. It's okay, I told them we wouldn't be coming. There's not much work with Winter Break coming up." The auburn haired girl reassured him. Sora sighed in relief, "A movie sounds great." He said with a smile. 

…:----:…

Sora and Kairi had snuggled on the couch all day, watching Strawberry Marshmallow, Azumanga Daioh, Tsubasa, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, and Princess Tutu. Then watching lots of Hayo Miyasaki's movies. Spirited Away is Sora's favorite and Kairi loves Princess Mononoke. It was a whole lot better than going to school. Sora didn't even have to cook, Kairi made lunch and dinner. All in all, it was fun.

Sora's mom walked in at around 10:00 pm. "Ouch! Gosh, I'm getting old." Seiya muttered as she bent over to pick up the keys she dropped. She set the keys on the table next to the door, walked in to the living room to see Sora curled up on Kairi's lap on the couch. She giggled. Sora always acted like a girl. 'I guess Kairi doesn't mind, though.' She thought. 'They are such a cute couple. And I always thought Sora liked boys. Well, as long as he's happy. Also, this way I get grandchildren!' she hummed happily to her self as she went over to Kairi.

"Kairi." She said, shaking her shoulder. "Kairi, you better get home. I know how worried your father gets." Seiya reminded her. Kairi rubbed her eyes. "Okay Fukui-san but, can you get Sora off?" she said sleepily. Sora's mom giggled. "Just push him off. He won't wake up, trust me." She replied. Kairi pushed him off her lap and settled him on the couch. Sora's nose twitched cutely. Almost like a bunny. Both girls glanced at each other and giggled softly.

Kairi went and grabbed her coat and said goodbye, heading for home. Seiya put her coat in the closet. Walked over to her sleeping son and was about to wake him and send him up to bed, 'cause she sure wasn't carrying him again, when she was a black scarf clutched in his hand.

"Hmm." Her expression grew curious as she gently grabbed it from his tan hands. She didn't remember seeing this with him before. Seiya looked at the label, and sure enough, it read Oblivion. "Since when has Sora ever had clothing by Sephiroths brand?" she wondered. Oblivion and Ars Arcanum are the two leading brands. Sephiroth owns Oblivion and is the executive of a modeling agency, and Ansem owns Ars Arcanum. They are constantly battling for the spot at the height of fashion.

Oh well, someone must've given it to him. "Sora…honey. Get up and go to bed!" she said, putting the scarf back in his hand and shaking him. "What happened to my home? My island." he whispered, still dreaming. "Riku!" he shouted suddenly sitting up with a strange look in his eyes. "Kairi." he whispered like an after thought.

He then blinked, his eyes returning to normal. Sora looked around sleepily. "Mom? Where'd Kairi go?" "She went home dearie. It's 10:00." She informed him, still slightly started by his sudden outburst. "Oh. Why didn't you wake me up so I could say goodnight!" he huffed angrily and crossed his arms. Seiya had to giggle. "Sora, you wouldn't wake up even if the world was ending!" Sora was about to defend himself, then deflated when he realized that she was right. He blew a piece of messy caramel colored hair out of his eyes, irritated. She smiled then her face grew serious. "Sora…what did you mean before about your home and an island? You said something about Kairi and someone named-" "Mom what are you talking about? I didn't say anything like that." Sora said, looking at her like she was crazy. "Well…oh, never mind." She said, shoving her curiosity aside.

"It's time for you to go to bed." Seiya commanded, suddenly yanking the blanket off him and standing up.

Sora immediately hugged himself, his teeth chattering. "I-it's c-c-cold!"

"More incentive to hurry into bed." Seiya called over her shoulder as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, teasing him. She looked back at him and smiled.

'Ooooh. She is dead!' Sora thought as he ran after her, yelling a war cry. His mom shrieked and ran up the stairs. He grabbed and umbrella and chased after her and cornered her.

"Don't hurt me! I'm just a young, defenseless maiden!" She said dramatically, throwing her hands up in surrender. Sora paused, the umbrella raised over his head. "Young?" he taunted her. His mom pouted. Sora cleared his throat and said regally, "Will you give up the hostage?" gesturing towards the blanket she had clasped in her right hand.

Her brow furrowed for a moment then faded into a look of dumb glee. "I give it back freely, Sora Master of the Umbrella." She said with exaggerated humbleness as she set the blanket at his feet. "Thank you dear maiden. It is appreciated." Sora said with great authority as he bent down and scooped up the blanket.

"I shall give you my umbrella as a token of my appreciation." Sora declared and set the yellow pikachu umbrella in his mom's hands. She looked at him with big, ecstatic eyes. "Why thank you Sir Sora!"

"You're most certainly welcome! I bid thee farewell!" Sora replied as he tied the blanket around his neck like a cape. Then, they both stared at one another for a solid minute.

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock the clock said, counting the seconds.

They burst into giggles.

"Heehee. Oyasumi mom." He said in-between bouts of laughter. "Goodnight Sora." She replied in kind and gave him a kiss.

Sora walked down the hall and into his room. Only just realizing that his head wasn't bothering him. In fact, it was far from bothersome. It was hard to believe it had ever hurt as much as it did. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the light. "Hmm. I wonder what mom was talking about. Me on an island? It was absurd-. Wait. An island…" he stopped. "The dreams! Destiny Islands! The heartless… I wonder what I said. Did I talk in my sleep?" He looked at himself in the mirror. Large, expressive sapphire eyes stared back at him, still holding a gleam of childish innocence. His honey-brown hair was messy from napping, then running about the house with his mom. "I've never had dreams like those before. One dream connected to the other with the same people and story. I wonder how long it will last." Sora thought as he took off his shirt and pants. Standing in only boxers, he inspected himself in the mirror.

The pudge was still there. Well, then again, it's only the second day he's been jogging every morning. But, he still looked 15! He had only grown an inch in three years! He was 5' 5" at 15 and 5' 6" at 18. Even Kairi was taller than him.

And his chest was still small, his arms slightly muscular, and his cheeks round with baby fat. The guys teased him about how babyish and girly he looked while the girls treated him like he was one of their girlfriends. Kairi was the only one who had romantic intrest in him. Sora looked away from the mirror and sighed.

He took another glace and realized something he hadn't noticed before.

He had hips! Well, of course he had hips, but he had curves! Sora ran his hands down his sides. "Oh god. I suppose I have a girls ass too." He thought sullenly and turned to the side.

Holy poster on a stick! He did! Sora's butt had the same look as one of those girls in the rap videos! "Arrrgh. No wonder everyone calls me a girl! Curse my stupid body!" he groaned inwardly. "I wonder…?" he muttered and placed his had on his chin thoughtfully. He scurried over to his closet and pulled a pair of tight, stylish girl pants out of the very back. Tidus had got them as a joke for his 16th birthday. Sora had never worn them, until now.

After struggling for a bit, he yanked them on over his hips and zipped them up. "Shit how can girls ware these things!"

Sora went back into the bathroom and gazed in the mirror. He nearly shrieked when he saw the person staring back at him.

Perfect curves were accentuated by the tightness of the jeans where they sat on his hips. It showed just enough of the curve of his pelvic bone to entice anyone who was interested. The jeans clung tightly to his slender legs and flared out a little at the very bottom, causing them to ruffle over his feet, only exposing his cute toes.

If he put on a pink tank top, some makeup, and straightened his hair, everyone would think he was a girl.

Sora turned and began banging his head lightly against the wall in frustration.

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

Why? Why was he the only fucking one who had to look girly? As if it wasn't enough trying to hide his real sexual orientation from everybody. This feeling he felt for Kairi…he wasn't sure what it was anymore.

'Wait. What real sexual orientation? Oh, god. I'm going nuts!'

Sora walked into his room and slipped the pants off and left them on the floor. Turning off the light, he hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"I wish it would hurry up and be morning. I want to see Him again." He thought as sleep began to claim him, making his eyes heavy. "I hope I at least see him in my dreams. I can't wait 'till morning…" he trailed off as he slipped into the alternate reality of dreams.

"I miss you already Riku." He whispered in a childlike voice, sounding 14 again…

…:----:…

Sora walked into the Third District, looking around cautiously. Something just didn't seem right. He walked down the stairs to his right, as a dog and duck were having a bit of trouble on the balcony above. 

A heartless appeared in front of a doglike creature. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" he said and hid behind his shield. A short duck named Donald stepped out in front of him. "Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" He jabbed his wand out threateningly at the dark creature. 

Sora hears an explosion from the balcony and whirls around to see two creatures falling through the sky towards him. "Whoa, Whoaaaaa- ooof!" he exclaims as Donald and Goofy land on his back. 

Sora's head spun as he was sprawled out on the ground with his Keyblade grasped tightly in front of him. Donald and Goofy glance at the blade. "The Key!" they exclaimed in unison. 

'Huh? How do they know?' Sora wondered. But, he's shaken out of his thoughts as the earth starts to rumble and barriers spring up around the perimeter of the courtyard. 

Then soldier-like Heartless pop-up everywhere. When those are defeated, large metal body parts fall out of the sky and put themselves together to make a gigantic Heartless. 

With Donald and Goofy by his side, the Heartless are quickly defeated. 

"So, you were looking for me?" the spiky-haired brunette asks and points at himself. The duck and dog nod. "They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade" Leon says and Yuffie nods. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offers. Sora looks down and closes his eyes, "I wonder if I can find and Kairi." Leon closes his eyes as if he sympathizes. "Of course!" Donald reassures him. Sora looks up eagerly. Goofy turns and whispers to Donald, "Are you sure?" "Who knows?" He shakes his head. "But, we need him to come with us to help us find the King." He whispers back and jerks his 'thumb' towards Sora. Leon steps forward, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." "Yeah, I guess." He replies with his head down. 

"But you can't come looking like that." Donald shakes a feathery finger at him. "Understand? No frowning, no sad face, okay." "Yeah. You gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy adds. Donald shoves him aside, still smiling. "This boat runs on happy faces!" 

"Happy?" Sora says flatly, still staring at the ground. 

Everyone stares in anticipation, except Leon. He looks bored, like always. 

Sora looks up, his face screwed up into a strained silly smile. "Eieeeeeeeeee! Aaaa… erm." The smile drops, as everyone stays silent. 'Great, they all think I'm a freak now.' He mutters in his head. 

Donald and Goofy start laughing hysterically. "That's one funny face!" Goofy chokes out in between giggles. Sora smiles like a little kid. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." 

"Donald Duck." The duck introduces himself and sticks out his hand. "Name's Goofy!" and he puts his 'paw' on Donald's feathery hand. "I'm Sora." He puts his gloved hand on theirs. "All for one and one for all!" Goofy exclaims. They all smile. 

'What have I gotten myself into? Oh well, for -- I'd do anything.' Sora thinks, longing for his friends to be there.

--- 

A group of suspicious people were watching the whole thing unfold. "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd of thought it?" Hades said and nudged the vizier next to him. 

Jafar brushed that aside. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." 

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" The sea witch laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough." 

"And the brats' friends are the Kings lackeys!" Captain Hook exclaimed. "Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them." 

An animated sack of bugs waggles his finger tauntingly at Hook. "You're no prize yourself!" Oggie Boogie laughs. 

Capitan Hook shakes his hook at him. "Shut up!" he says threateningly. 

"Enough!" a sinister voice demands. Silence immediately follows. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or, will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…" Maleficent trails off with an ominous smile.

--- 

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith said goodbye and gave Sora 100 munny to bye things to prepare for the Journey ahead of them. After Donald and Goofy explain about the Gummi Ship and a few other things, Sora began to get a little impatient. "Okay. If that's it, then let's get going!" "Not 'till were ready!" Donald said. 

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" a little cricket named Jiminy commented. "I guess I better keep track of it all in my Journal." 

They went and stocked up on potions, food, laundry detergent, and personal hygiene items. The whole time, Sora couldn't focus. He was constantly wondering where his friends were and if they are all right. And his Mom! What happened to her? 

Sora sighed. "I guess the saying is true. You don't really know what you got, until it's gone." 

…:----:…

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go **

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**You're giving me too many things lately**

**You're all I need **

**You smiled at me and said,**

"**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

**When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said**

"**No. I don't think life is quite that simple."**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go **

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

...So simple and clean

"Ugh…erm." Sora rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

**The daily things**

…Like this and that and what is what

**That keeps us all busy**

**Are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me**

**And said,**

"**Wish I could prove I love you,**

**But does that mean I have to **

**Walk on water?"**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go **

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go **

**Simple and clean **–

Sora finally hit the power button and shut the alarm off. 'Wow. I almost slept through the whole thing. That's a first.' He thought and stretched. His pajama shirt rode up exposing the still evident pudge, the object of the 18-year-old's detestation.

"Time to jog." He muttered to himself as he glared at his stomach.

…And glared. And then glared some more. For a long long time

"Goodness gracious, Sora! Staring at it won't change a thing!" His mom exclaimed from the doorway, holding her spatula. She was almost always holding a kitchen utensil.

"What are these?" his mom bent down and picked up the jeans from off his floor. She looked up and stared at her son. "Did you have Kairi over last night while I was asleep…?" Sora panicked. "No! She wasn't here! I didn't do anything, I swear! I was…I…was" 'Damn! I should've put the pants away!' he chided himself mentally. A knowing look flickered across her face before she could mask it. "Mom. You got the look again." Sora said wearily.

"These are the pair Tidus gave you on your 16th birthday." She grinned from ear to ear. "You tried them on last night, didn't you?" "NO!" Sora exclaimed, horrified that she knew. "Oh. I was so sure…" She said in a way that hinted that she didn't believe him. Sora hated it when she did that.

"Anyway, get dressed; I made you a healthy breakfast!" Seiya said cheerily. She hurried down the stairs before Sora could ask what it was. 'I don't like the way this breakfast sounds…Or the fact that Mom always knows everything!' he thought suspiciously.

'Oh well, time to get ready for my superbly lovely jog!' Sora thought, very eager to begin the day now if it meant catching even a glimpse of that startlingly beautiful boy. 'He wasn't in my dream last night. That sucks. But Aerith was there, and Yuffie again. I wonder who that Leon guy was. And Disney characters! That's insane! I haven't seen a Mickey Mouse cartoon in…'

'Months.' He shook his head. That was sad.

Sora shuffled over to his bathroom and brushed his hair, splashed some water on his face and put sweatpants and a hoodie on. Then, he wrapped the black scarf around his neck.

He ran downstairs to see what his mom had cooked up. He sat down at the table to a steaming bowl of… oatmeal!

O. a. t. m. e. a. l.

He absolutely HATED oatmeal.

"Judging by how pale your face is, I take it you still don't like oatmeal." Seiya said with an amused grin on her face. "But, it helps you lose weight so I figured you should start eating healthy if you want to loose the 'pudge'." She said, trying to suppress laughter at the look on her sons face.

Sora was trying not to puke at the very sight of the dreaded oatmeal. "N-no, I think I'll just have a banana." He said as he stood up and grabbed a banana, kissed his mom goodbye and headed out the door. She was giggling as he stepped towards the door

As soon as he set foot outside, he realized that he forgot something.

Shoes!

"Ahhh!" Sora exclaimed as he ran inside. "The ground is COLD!"

He shouted and shut the door. "I think that's why you wear shoes in winter" His mom laughed.

Sora glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me? It's you fault anyway, you know how oatmeal upsets me." "Sorry. I wanted to see if you noticed before you went outside." She handed him his tennis shoes.

He tied them and went out the door to meet the beautiful boy again and thank Him for taking Sora back home, and to return His scarf.

…:----:…

"It's so cold!" Sora grumbled as he jogged down the familiar trail. Then again, what did he expect? For it to magically become summer every time he walked out the door? Not likely.

But the weather was forgotten when the bench by the dormant cherry tree was just around the upcoming corner.

Sora stopped and tried to calm his nerves, took a few deep breaths and turned the corner without a hitch.

Until a rock jumped in front of him and he fell flat on his face.

'Oh no! God, I'm such an idiot! Did he see?' Sora quickly jumped up and brushed himself off, looking for a head of silver hair. But, he saw none.

Sora hesitantly approached the empty bench. 'Maybe I'm late again! Or early!' He checked his watch. 'Nope I'm on time. Perhaps it's the wrong bench?'

But, no. The cherry tree was there. And Sora knew this is place he meet Him for the first time.

"M-maybe he doesn't want to run into me again." Sora whispered to himself, his voice trembling. Just the thought made tears threaten to fall from his sapphire eyes.

Sora sighed and began to pass the bench when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of silver.

Interested, he turned and walked over to the bench. What he saw brightened his day.

A polished silver crown pendant on a large silver chain was laying there with a note attached to it.

Sora picked it up gently and sat on the bench. To his surprise, the bench was still warm. And there was a faint trace of vanilla in the air. A smile played across his lips as he took a deep breath.

Sora turned his attention to the necklace in his lap. He removed the note and unfolded it.

For you, Sora. 

'He knows my name!' Sora thought in a mixture of euphoria and astonishment. He turned the pendant over and saw a name carved into the back.

'Riku' it read. "Is that his name? It would seem so." Sora mumbled to himself.

"Riku…" Sora tried out the name, loving the way it sounded.

He clasped it around his neck, over the scarf. And with a wide smile on his face he jogged out of the park towards home, all the while thinking about Riku.

Little did he know, the very object of his affection was watching with a matching smile a little ways away.

In his silky sweet voice Riku whispered aloud, "Oh Sora, my dear, will you make up your mind?"

…:----:…

**Notes: **So, did you like it? Is it going good so far? I hope you are satisfied! This looked so much coller on my computer, but wont let me italicize anything! All of the dreams were in italics.

Okay, about all the dreams and such. Just in case you didn't know, or haven't played the game, those dreams are based on the actual game Kingdom Hearts. Sora is dreaming about the things that happened to him in a past life as the keybearer. About him knowing Riku's name in the previous chapter? He didn't. His subconscious knew the name so he whispered it, but in his dreams he can't hear himself say or think it 'cause he didn't know it in real life, but his past memory still knew the name. Confused? Sorry. I didn't mean for it to get that complicated. Gomen!

**Remember; Reviews are to Jazu-chan as blood is to vampires! **

**Note from the editor:** Hey, love me to I'm editing this hot story you know. (sniffle sniffle sob sob) I need love. **Jazu:** Yeah, she does erase my idiotic mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I said I owned Kingdom Hearts you'd believe me? No? That's what I thought. I do own a little figurine of Fai from Tsubasa, but that has nothing to do with this does it? I do not own Seiya; Uzumaki-sama the great does. Aaand, I don't own anyone of the franchises that are mentioned.

**Warning: **This has YAOI!!!! Riku x Sora!!! If that doesn't float your boat, then please leave. Flames will be used to cook toasted cheese sandwiches. Mmmm, yum.

**Authors Note:** I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for months. I hope this will be worth the wait. I had terrible writers block on one little part in this chapter. It was so bad, it felt like the block was getting bigger and bigger and bigger and finally, my muses came and helped tear it down. Then they gently lifted my up, plonked my but in the chair, turned on the computer and made me start writing. At 1 am. My mom wasn't too happy: But, alas, I have been sick with a cough and other stuff since last Thursday. I feel like crap, but I have a lot of time on my hands so what better to do than write? Btw, Sora is a bit emotionally off balanced since he saw Riku...mostly because of his memories being a train wreak and now some are returning…So, that will explain some of his behavior. I also apologize for my writing style being a tad inconsistent. Or, so it seems to me.

Also, thanks to my reviewers : Unwritten Story, GoodNightStarLight, Chaos Harbor, Vixyfox, Hiril Moon, shadow 'ofthe' night 13, chocolate lover( _I think Riku remembers Sora, but im not sure yet! xP_), RoomOnFire.-(_Thanks for the blood! It is most appriciated! Sora shall have coffee with him soon SOON! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...ahem..),_ Yami-Echo, and Dreaming.of.Tommorow! This couldn't have been possible without you!

Now, enjoy the next installment!

**Live Journal, Coffee, and Flaming Machinery!**

Posted December 23,

_Five days._

_Five days since the last time I laid eyes on Riku's beautiful face.(Wow I sound girly)_

_It really was depressing. Especially since the past two days hadn't gone entirely well._

_After I found the necklace that Riku-kun so graciously left for me, I went to school as usual. But Selphie, being the neurotic squirrel that she is, really wanted to know where I got it. So the morning went like this…_

"_Ohmigosh, Sora! Where'd you get the necklace? It looks so shiny and expensive!!" She gushed as I walked toward the main building._

"_Good morning Selph." I greeted her, avoiding the question. "C'mon Sora. Tell me! Did Kairi buy it for you? 'Cause if she did, that'd be kinda weird because you're a dude and you're supposed to buy the jewelry-"_

"_Uh, Selphie." I cut her off. "No." I replied. "Oh, then who?" she persisted._

_I sighed. "I found it in the park." Her mouth gaped. "Wow. Why would someone just leave it?" "I have noooooooo idea, Selphie." I replied like I wasn't hiding something._

_She looked thoughtful for a second, which I can guarantee you isn't a good thing. "…Did another girl give it too you in the park?" she asked with wide eyes._

"_No! Of course not!" I shouted quickly. At least I wasn't lying: )_

"_Well, I don't believe you found it! You're lying!" she replied fiercely. "Selphie, don't be ridiculous!" I shouted trying to force back the guilt. For one of the first times, she was actually right._

"_I know you're lying so why don't you-" "It's none of you business so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I had practically screamed at her. I know it was a bit much, but I don't know why I even screamed at her. _

_Anyway, she looked at me like I had slapped her across the face and her lip started to tremble. "I don't know w-what has gotten into you but, until you're ready to stop lying I wont talk to you! And don't you talk to m-me!!!" She shouted and ran ahead to school._

_Which left me feeling like a complete asshole. But, I wasn't ready to apologize yet, and I still won't. She should have just minded her own business…right?_

_Then, Tidus walked up beside me. And he didn't ask about anything except how I was doing. At first I thought that he didn't notice anything but, he looked directly at the necklace and said nothing._

_I think he knows something…or he is up to no good. _

_Oh well, I'll know eventually. Besides, this is Tidus were talking about. It couldn't be that bad._

_Anyway, so at school Kairi wasn't there. And the next day she wasn't in classes either. But I didn't want to face her questions, so that worked out okay._

_And…I HAVE NO HOMEWORK!!!!!!! Yes!! _

_Also, soccer practice was fun, except no Riku sightings this time. _

_It was really funny when Tidus kicked the ball right into Cid's face! The whole time we watched Cid chase Tidus around the field. We learned a lot of colorful words. But I wont repeat them here. xD_

_Also…I've been having weird dreams lately. Like about Me, Kairi and Riku except younger. And creatures called Heartless that take peoples hearts and eat them! And Disney characters everywhere! I'm even traveling with Donald and Goofy on a 'Gumi Ship' to try and find my lost friends and save the worlds by locking Keyholes with my 'Keyblade'. Cid, some dude named Leon, and Yuffie and Aerith are in there too!_

_Crazy, huh? Yeah, I've traveled through Wonderland and meet the Cheshire Cat, a Jungle and met Tarzan and Jane, the Olympus Coliseum and participated in a intense tournament, to Agrabah and rode on a magic carpet, to Atlantica and swam with a mermaids tail. Er, I mean mer**man**, Halloween Town and prowled the streets as a vampire, gotten swallowed by Monstro, and flew around the sky of Neverland!_

_As if that isn't enough… I keep having weird thoughts lately. Like, ' is any of this real or not?' The dreams seem to feel like they've actually happened. Like…I'm looking back on far off memories._

_OMG! I'm sorry! I must sound crazy! Hee hee, I'm probably losing my mind! Well, that's all, so, I guess I should go and face the new day! …The beginning of the fifth day without him... _

_It's hard to believe I've lived my whole life without Riku, and I can't stand five days without seeing him!_

_End-_

'Wow, I wrote a lot more than usual.' Sora though as he arced his back and reached his arms towards the ceiling in a long, luxurious stretch. He pulled the curtains back and looked out the window at the gray sky. It was the first Monday of Winter break and the weather was like a typical December day.

Really cold.

Sora glanced at the clock and it was 9:30 am, which was early for him. 'Maybe I should just sleep and not go jogging.' He wondered aloud.

Then, a delightful idea popped into his head. 'I should go see Aerith and get some coffee!'

A wide smile spread across his lips.

"Sora, what is going through that looney mind of yours?" His mom's sweet voice inquired from the door.

"I'm going to talk to Aerith and drink coffee." The spiky-haired teen replied as he pulled a red sweater over his head. "In your pajama pants?" she teased. Sora pouted. "No, I was gonna change..."

Seiya merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" He tried to send her a death glare, but it come out looking like he was shooting a sparkly beam of cuteness, as usual.

Seiya responded by giggling and throwing earmuffs at him. Sora was going to huff, but decided against it and smiled. "Get out, I'm changing." he threw his pillow at her. Seiya giggled in her usual morning person mood and ran downstairs. He put on his outfit for today and saw the black scarf Riku left him, so he decided to put that on too.

Sora checked his appearance in the mirror. The silver necklace peaked out from underneath the black scarf that smelled like vanilla…

He buried his nose in the soft fabric and imagined being in his silver haired angel's arms.

"_Sora, this has to be done. Despite the fact that I'll never be with you again, you'll be safe. That's all that matters." Riku said as he stroked the brunette's head. Sora raised his tear-filled eyes to Riku's sorrowful ones, and whispered three words. "I'll find you." _

Sora's head ached from the force of the memory that forced its way to the front of his mind. He clutched his head "...Was that…real?"

"I have a wild imagination…I've never spoken more than two words to him." he mumbled to himself.

"Sora!!! I'm going to work now! Won't you come see me off?" his mom trilled.

He ran downstairs and handed her the chef hat she almost forgot. "Thanks! I don't know what I'd do without you." She gave him a hug. "I know mom, you're hopeless." Sora replied with a smile. She swatted at him playfully.

"Bye honey! I love you! She called and ran out to her car.

"Love 'ya!"

He waved and shut the door against the cold. Sora ran up the stairs and grabbed his wallet and keys. At the kitchen door he debated eating breakfast at home, but was turned away by the prospect of warm, sugary blackberry muffins awaiting him.

He pulled on his boots and headed out towards the prospect of an engaging conversation with Aerith over some scrumptious coffee.

…:----:...

"I can help whose next." a girl called from behind the counter of a certain popular coffee shop. She had white-blond hair that was carefully styled and fell to just above her shoulders. Currently, she was slightly flustered with all the customers ordering in the morning rush. After all, this was only her third day working at Starbucks.

A boy her age, with cinnamon colored spiky-hair walked up to the counter and looked startled when he saw her.

"Hi, Naminé!"

I thought you studying in America." Sora exclaimed in amazement. Naminé smiled at the familiar face in front of her. "I came back for the holidays. Kairi missed me, she wanted some advice."

'So that was it. The cousins were pretty close since they were kids, this year away from each other must've been hard.' Sora smiled.

"Naminé, what's taking so long?" A gently scolding voice asked from behind the new employee. She had long brown hair pulled back into a twisted ponytail, and was wearing a green apron with the starbucks logo.

"Oh! Good morning, Aerith. I'm sorry I was keeping her from working." he said apologetically.

"Oh, Sora!!! It's alright."

"Hang on, I'll be right out. Naminé will take your order." she smiled and rushed into the back, untying her apron. "Okay, I would like a venti White Chocolate Mocha, please." "Would you like whipped cream?" Naminé

asked. "Yes." he replied automatically.

"Okay, that'll be...500 yen." Sora handed over the money, grabbed his mocha and headed over to the comfy seats by the fireplace. He flopped gracefully down into the seat, without spilling his coffee.

Aerith joined him a few seconds later. She sat down in the chair across from him and smiled warmly, already knowing something was on his mind.

Sora shifted in his seat and got comfortable, even though the chair practically had an imprint of his butt in it already.

He and Aerith had sat in this one spot ever since she had begun working in Starbucks. It was the warmest, best smelling place in the cafe. Plus, no one could hear what you were saying, unless they got close enough for you to notice.

"So...I guess you already know something has been on my mind…" Sora muttered. She nodded.

Sora took a sip of his coffee and thought of how to begin. Aerith just waited patiently.

"Well, it all began when I started jogging to get rid of my…belly fat."

Aerith giggled. "You mean your 'pudge'?' Sora blushed when she mentioned it, but nodded.

"Yeah…that. Anyway, I was jogging and after I passed you in the coffee shop, I went to Hokuei Park. And, I turned a corner and came upon a beautiful, silver-haired boy, sitting underneath a Sakura tree." Sora's face then changed to the color of a ripe tomato.

"A…beautiful…boy?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…" he turned his sapphire eyes away and stared at the ground, anticipating what was next.

Then, Aerith broke into restrained laughter. "It's ok Sora!" she said reassuringly. "I understand how you feel, I like guys too." She chuckled some more.

Sora pouted at her amusement at his expense. She saw the look and controlled her giggles and resumed her calm, supportive expression.

She grinned. "Ahem, go on."

…:----:…

Once Sora was finally done recounting all the events of the past several days, Aerith had a bit of a strange look on her face.

"Uh...are you ok?" He asked raising a concerned eyebrow.

Aerith's head snapped up at the sound of Soras voice. In the blink of an eye her features smoothed out.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm also perfectly fine with you liking guys, so rest easy." She smiled.

"Good." Sora sighed. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't."

"But, I think you should be weary of Riku. He could be a stalker, so be careful." She said in warning, but Sora just brushed it away with a brilliant smile. " I know! That's what I thought at first, so don't worry. I'll be extra, extra cautious." He reassured.

'Yeah right.' Aerith thought, slightly amused. "Just tell me if things get a bit weird, 'k?"

"Always!" Sora agreed, standing up. "Well, I should get going. I don't want to make you lose you're job."

Aerith looked at the clock. 12:02. They had started talking around 10:00.

"Yikes! Bye, Sora!" She stammered before rushing back into the kitchen. Sora giggled and threw away his cup, wrapped himself up in the scarf and went out into the cold weather, headed for the park.

'I wonder when I'll see him again…' Sora looked up into the gray sky and hoped with all his heart that it would be soon.

…:----:…

"Two blueberry scones, one chocolate chip and a bagel with cream cheese." Aerith grabbed the said munchies and handed them to Naminé.

"Thank you, come again!" the platinum blonde's sweet voice said to the departing customer as Aerith slipped unnoticed towards the phone in the back.

She glanced behind her, then picked up the receiver and dialed. The buttons made soft beeping noises as she pressed them.

The person on the other side picked up.

"Hey, Reno. It's Aerith. I have to tell you something." The brunette whispered into the phone. After all, she wasn't supposed to use the company phone for personal calls, but this was urgent.

"Hiya, Aerith! I wasn't expecting to hear from you again. What's up?" The cheerful redhead replied joyfully.

She cleared her throat. "It's Sora. I…I think he's getting his memories back."

There was silence on the other end. "…Are you sure? How could he? Has he been in contact with –?" "No! I mean…I don't know." Aerith wasn't used to lying, so this was kinda hard. She didn't know why she was lying in the first place, maybe cause she felt like letting them see each other again. Even only a little, just so they could be happy for some time…

"Ok, tell Naminé that she should observe Soras memories for now, and if they should get too unstable, let one of us know." Reno responded.

"Right." Aerith agreed with a slight nod, though she was on the phone.

-**click**-

She hung the phone back in it's cradle and slumped against the wall.

"Sora…I'm sorry but, it's for your own good."

…:----…

"ACHOO!!"

Sora rubbed his nose. 'Am I getting a cold or is someone talking about me?'

"Could be both." He said aloud. The teen had been walking for some time now, not even knowing where he was going. It was almost like someone had tied invisible strings to all his limbs and was controlling him like a puppet master controls a marionette.

Sora laid a hand over his heart without meaning too. There was inexplicable warmth there. "What the…?" Sora screwed up one eyebrow in confusion.

"Sora!"

The brunette looked up and saw Kairi running towards him.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked after wrapping him in a warm embrace.

His lips spread into a wide grin. "I could ask the same of you. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, silly."

"Huh?" He turned and saw that the both were standing outside _Oblivion_ headquarters.

His features smoothed into a look of complete shock. 'I don't even know where this place is!!! And I came here by chance, how rare is that? Kairi works here! Since when?! Oh, this is just too weird…'

As Sora's mind was going faster than the speed of light, Kairi was left staring perplexed at his startled face. "Didn't I tell you?" her violet eyes stared into his sapphire ones.

"Uh, no."

"..."

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry, I guess it slipped my mind!! Well, I model here now! Isn't that great?!" Kairi practically jumped with joy.

Sora forced a smile. "That's great Kairi! I'm happy for you!" In truth, he was panicking. Riku worked at _Oblivion_. This was going to get messy.

She grabbed his gloved hand. "C'mon! I want you too meet everybody! They're really nice!" Kairi dragged him inside.

Sora was in full panic mode now. "Umm, Kairi!!!! I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Oh, Sora! It's ok, I told them all about you and they really want to meet you!" She was brimming with happiness. "Whose 'they'?" He inquired.

"Leon, Axel, and Riku."

'Did she just say who I think she said?' "Kairi!! Uh, I gotta go--"

"Good afternoon." A friendly looking receptionist greeted them. Kairi smiled and waved with her free hand as she dragged her spiky-haired boyfriend down the corridor and into the elevator.

Sora felt like throwing up right there. But, Kairi was so exuberant. And maybe Riku isn't here today…

The elevator dinged, signaling that it was time for Sora to face his doom.

"Hi Leon! Guess who's here!" She smiled a mile wide.

Leon turned around and looked at them without a hint of expression.

The tall man had an intense stare that the emotionless façade couldn't hide. His eyes were the same color as a summer storm, elegantly curved eyebrows that heightened the force of his gaze and dark unruly brown hair framing his slightly feminine face.

He had a very lean, toned body and he held himself with elegant grace not many possess. A blue-gray muscle shirt was what he was wearing, along with tight faded black jeans that hung slightly low despite the numerous belts on his hips. And around his neck was a heavy-looking chain with a lion's head charm hanging off it.

To Sora, he was almost as hot as Riku. And, this thought stained his cheeks red under his stare.

"You must be Sora. All we've heard about for the last five days is you so, there no way I could mistake you." He said with a pointed look at Kairi.

"Hi…uh…Leon. Nice to meet you." He said sheepishly.

He simply nodded and turned back to what he was working on.

"That nod was 'Nice too meet you too!' in Leon's language." Kairi whispered to him and they walked past a few desks. "Really?" "Yeah, you get used to his attitude or lack thereof after a while. I've gotten the hang of it already." The replied offhand just as right in front of them, a blazing piece of machinery flew by, causing Sora to fall promptly on his butt in shock. Kairi stood there with an exasperated look on her face.

Somewhere someone shouted, "Axel!!! Did you set another copier on fire?!?!?!?"

The one who was obviously Axel came into view with an impish look on his charred face. "Whoopsies. Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen." He announced, trying to look repentant and failing miserably. Axel turned his gaze to them. "Hiya Kairi! Is this cute little thing yours?" He said with a wink, pointing a long finger at the brunette still sitting on the floor.

'Does he mean me?' Sora wondered.

"Hey!! The copier is still on fire!!!!" A tall blue haired girl shouted from down the hall.

He smiled ruefully. "Excuse me, I think I should put out that fire now."

"Get right too it!" Kairi smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

He ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher and had the poor machine put to rest in its grave with the other various burnt office supplies.

Kairi looked down at Sora and giggled. "Hee hee. You should get off the floor now." She told him gently. His head snapped up. "Oh. Right." He mumbled as he picked himself off the floor. The way everyone was acting it was like this was a normal occurrence.

"This happens frequently," She assured him. "Oh…"

'Well, I guess weirder things happen at my house, only less destructive because my mom would kill me if I set something on fire inside.' As Sora contemplated, the incorrigible red-haired pyromaniac snuck up behind him.

"Boo."

"Gah!" Sora whirled around and bumped into the very tall man behind him.

"Whoa, take it easy there." He smiled. Sora took a step back to get out of Axels personal bubble, and got a chance to give him a once-over.

He was tall and lanky, and not as muscular as Leon. He had wiped off all the soot that was on him, and Sora noticed two black teardrop shaped tattoos below his blazing jade eyes.

His mouth was curved into an ever-present smirk, and his bright red hair was a mess of spikes. After the burning incident, he changed into a plain black t-shirt and tight black leather jeans, borrowed from Leon. He didn't look all that bad. Sora felt some part of him become attracted to him.

He also had a serious air about him. His eyes held a bit of sadness and bitterness, but why, Sora didn't know.

"You must be Sora! Kairi has done nothing but— " "Talk about me? Yeah, I know." Sora looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Great to finally meet the man with 'the most adorable eyes!" He peered into Soras eyes. "Yup, they seem pretty cute to me." He agreed with a grin as Soras face colored.

'This guy is calling me cute! Is he joking?' Sora wondered how to react.

He decided to give a small smile and try to will the blush from his cheeks. Kairi decided to come to the rescue. "Oh Axel, stop scaring him!" she chided him playfully.

"You're more scary! C'mon Sora, wouldn't you rather go home with me?" He put his arm on Sora's shoulder and tweaked his eyebrows. Kairi rolled her eyes and Sora laughed, knowing it was a joke.

"Axel, get off him. You scare most of the customers off that way." A silky voice scolded from behind them.

Sora's heart almost stopped beating.

He turned and looked directly into ethereal aqua eyes gazing at him from under silver bangs that seemed to try to cage the beauty in them, but only succeeded in heightening their splendor.

Riku was clad in a soft dark blue t-shirt and tight gray jeans that were slung low on his waist, showing a bit of the curve of his pelvic bone, if you were looking. The simple clothes did nothing to diminish his attractiveness.

"Riku, this is Sora. The one I've been talking about for a while. And Sora, this is Riku." Kairi said, introducing them, obviously forgetting that this was the man who helped Sora home when he collapsed trying to catch up with him.

Riku held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sora." he said with a glint in his eye that told Sora that he knew they had met before. They shook hands; Sora invented a new shade of red as he blushed. There was also an odd feeling in his chest when their fingers touched that made him feel a little light-headed.

Riku merely gave a warm smile.

Then, a tall auburn-haired girl poked her head in. "Kairi Ikuko!"

"Yes?"

"You have a photo shoot soon. You need to be over there in three minutes," she said worriedly.

Kairi stared with a look of horror. "What are we waiting for, lets go!!! Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She turned to Sora. "Bye!" She said as she gave him a quick kiss and dashed out of the room like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

Which left Sora standing there completely unsure of himself, among people he didn't know, and Riku standing 2 feet from him. Axel took one look at Riku, then mumbled something about having to go find another appliance to fry.

Which left him and Riku. All alone in the hall.

'Okay, this is awkward. I need to go before I make a fool out of myself. Anyway, the last time I saw him I was running like a madman to try and speak with him, and then I passed out. How lame is that??'

"Um, I should get going. I don't want to keep you from your work…" Sora mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Oh, you wont. I was just about to go on break. Do you want to join me for coffee...or something." Riku asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. When Sora stared at him, he blushed slightly and looked away.

"You don't have too if you don't want to, I was just wondering…if you have something to do I understand." He stumbled over the words and Sora, surprising himself, walked right up to Riku and placed one finger lightly on his lips to quiet him.

"I'd love to." He reassured him with a brilliant smile.

_To Be Continued_

…:----:…

**Authors Note: **Oooooh! Sora is gonna go be alone with Riku!

-looks back at authors note at the begining- ..wow, that was long. xD

I hope that this was ok. I didn't have my beta edit this because, she is at school and I wanted this posted NOW!!! xP

And, incase you don't know, the part of Sora that is attracted to Axel is Roxas inside of him.

Also, I'm thinking about changing the title, but I want to hear what you have to say about it. Should I Stick with Over Coffee, A Scattered Dream that's like A Far Off Memory, or something else entirely. This is no longer centered around coffee as the plot has changed its mind.

Review? I love to get reviews, and critiques are **greatly** appreciated.

I'm dreadfully sick and reviews would help me get better! (I hope)

_...just click the button...you can do it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scattered Dreams or Forgotten Memories?**

Ch. 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories. But, I do own the actual games and all the manga so far released in the US! Ahh, Axel sent nobodies after Roxas. He was presented like a stalker. It was amusing.

**Authors Note: **LOL, changed the title again. And the title of the chapter is too long to fit, sorry!Sorry, the last one was too long. I hope this is ok. I really suck at titles. Anyway, the chapters are going to be shorter now, cause it obviously takes too long to make them longer. I really am having trouble with the plot. I kinda feel like it sucks. Really bad. But, regardless of how much it does, or does not suck, I will keep writing this anyways. So read if you want. By the way, I haven't had this reveiwed by my beta so it will prolly have a few mistakes.

D:

Now, for the next chapter titled….

**Would you like some nostalgia with your coffee?**

…:----:…

'Wow…his car has a sunroof…' Sora thought absentmindedly.

He was looking up and the somber gray sky through the sunroof, and the weather hardly reflected his mood. Why? Because it wasn't just _any_ sunroof Sora was looking through.

It was Riku's sunroof. And he was sitting in Riku's car.

Nothing could bother him today. Except maybe that fact that hardly anything intelligible would come out of Soras mouth, so an awkward silence had settled over the inhabitants of the car.

Sora could never stay silent for extended periods of time. And Riku knows this, since when they grew up together, the only time the teachers had tried to trick the class into being silent by making it a game, Sora only lasted 59 seconds.

But, that is another story for another time. Sora doesn't know he and Riku grew up together, and he doesn't remember the silent game.

Back in the car Sora was starting to feel the pressure, but he didn't want to embarrass himself.

He tried watching the different cars passing by, and he saw one community transit bus driver wave to one another.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever noticed how all the bus drivers seem to know each other?" Sora inquired. "What do you mean?" the older boy asked.

Sora's face scrunched into a thoughtful look. "Well, they all wave to each other and, I swear I see an odd look in their eyes. Like they know something we don't. I think it's a big conspiracy and they have an underground organization that gonna eventually take over the world."

"…"

Riku was silent for a while, since the absolute…. Oh, what's an appropriate word? Ah.

The sheer Soraness of this theory had caught him off-guard.

Then, Riku began to laugh so hard, tears streamed down his face, and Sora began to laugh soon after. "Jeeze, Sora. You sure do think up the weirdest things!!" Riku squeezed out between laughs.

"Nu-uh!!!" he shouted back.

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh!!!"

And this continued for some time until, when they arrived at their destination, the young brunette shouted. "Well…your hair is funny looking!!!"

"Look who's talking, porcupine-head!!!" Riku retorted as he climbed out of the car, Sora trailing after.

"How many hair products do you use?!" Sora asked and put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

Riku opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

"Touché." He conceded. Sora smiled triumphantly and stuck his tongue out.

Riku raised both eyebrows. "Put that away unless you are gonna use it." At first the brunette was confused, then he blushed as soon as he finally grasped the meaning.

Riku held the door open for his blushing "date". If it was actually a date. Which, both of them were wondering if a coffee break together was a date or not.

But, their thoughts were interrupted by the strong sent of coffee and the yet tranquil music wafting though the air. As soon as they walked up to the counter, Jingle Bell Rock started playing on the radio.

"Welcome to Zü Kafe! What can I get for you two today?" Said a sweet, brown haired lady from behind the wooden counter.

"I'd like a Café au lait." Riku said. "And I'd like a Mexican Spiced Mocha, please."

"Coming right up." They walked over to the two cushy, black chairs in the far corner by the patio door and sat down. More like flopped in Sora's case.

As they waited for their coffee, Sora wondered what they would talk about. He had some burning questions, but he couldn't figure out why he didn't want to voice them.

"So…erm…how did you know where I lived?" Sora asked sheepishly. "Y'know…when I passed out."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Oh that? Your address was on your ID." Soras face colored slightly. 'Of course. Why didn't I think that?'

"I'm really sorry for chasing after you and everything…I don't really know why I even did it." He said, not meeting Riku's eyes. "It's ok. I understand." He replied.

Sora just stared at his lap as their coffee was set down on the table in-between them, muttering a thank you to the waitress. "So, why were you at my school that day. When I was practicing." He looked up at him.

"I was meeting Kairi and explaining that she got the modeling position at the agency." Riku said coolly. "Oh…" Sora stared at his coffee, wondering again why these explanations never occurred to him before. Somehow, he had a feeling that Riku was there because he wanted to see him. He felt like Riku wasn't telling the whole truth, but he brushed that suspicion aside.

Riku was just sitting there, letting the warmth from the cup travel into his hands and up his arms, lifting the weight of all he wanted to say to Sora. He knew he shouldn't even be near him, but he couldn't resist. He really never could resist temptations, his past actions showed that.

"So…" Riku began, fishing for something to say. "Kairi's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were very young. We've only been going out for a couple of years." Sora responded. For some reason, he felt regretful. He had never doubted his feelings for Kairi, but when Riku was around he felt a stronger attraction. 'But, that's absurd! I barely know him!!!' Sora thought, ashamed of himself. Here he was, thinking he liked some **guy** better than his girlfriend. What was wrong with him?

Sora's response hurt more than Riku expected it to. He knew already that they were in some relationship, but hearing it confirmed… It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"_Hey, Wiku!!" A five year old Sora exclaimed out of nowhere. _

"_What?" Riku turned away from the sunset to face his best bud._

"_My Mum was talking about my aunt getting married. She said I would get married too someday!" Sora said with a sour look on his face. "I dun wanna get married to some girl, they have cooties!" He exclaimed, waving his arms. _

_Riku laughed. "Dummy! We have to get married, my mom said so too." _

_Sora looked thoughtful for a second. Then his face brightened. "I know!!!"_

"_What?" Riku replied, raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm gonna get married to you!" He said with a smug look. "That way, we wont have to marry girls and we can make our moms happy!"_

_Riku looked flabbergasted. "But, we're both boys!!" "So? We're gonna be together forever anyways, cause you're my best fweind." Sora said with a big smile._

_Riku let a rare smile appear on his face. "Ok. I'll marry you."_

"_YAY!" Sora hugged him tightly around the waist. Riku hugged him back._

"_Hey, Wiku?" "Yeah, Sora." He looked up at him. "I wuv you." Riku smiled brighter. "I love you too."_

That day seemed so far away now. He couldn't help but feel betrayed, even though Sora couldn't possibly remember. He didn't remember back on the islands after Kairi came anyway. So, what's the difference now?

"Riku…hey, Riku!! Earth to Riku!" Sora said trying to rouse him from his memories.

"Huh??? Oh. Sorry." Sora laughed. "Jeeze, stop being such a space case."

"Well So-rry! I think it's something in the coffee…" He trailed off and looked out the window at the front of the café. He saw a tall man with very long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a black man wearing sunglasses walk into the café.

'Oh shit. It's them.' Riku thought, looking for a way to get out unnoticed.

Grabbing Sora's hand, he stood up. "C'mon, we have to go." Sora looked confused. "But why? We haven't paid yet." Riku pulled out 1,000 yen and left it on the table, then pulled Sora with him out the patio door.

"Hey, why do we-" Riku cut him off. "I'll explain later." They slipped into the alley and they heard the patio door open and slam. A faint "Where did they go?" reached their ears, but they were already running around to the front of the store and hopping into the car. Riku put the key into the ignition, fired up the engine, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Sora looked back. "Riku? Why were we running? Whom were we running from." "Reno and Rude. I don't think they saw us together." The last thing he murmured half to himself. Sora looked puzzled. "But, why should it matter?" I don't understand-" "I'm sorry Sora. I can't explain now." Riku said, looking torn. "I wish I could, but I cant. You aren't supposed to know."

They were already pulling up to Soras house. Riku got out and Sora scrambled to keep up. Riku walked him up to the door and looked at him. "You can't tell anyone we've met, ok? It's better that way." Sora looked troubled. "Riku, why can't you tell me? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

He looked away and said nothing for a while.

"No. You are." Before Sora could say anything, Riku pressed his lips to his for a barely a moment. It was very passionate, filled with longing and regret. Like they would never see one another again. It filled Sora with happiness, but he was puzzled over all the emotions that Riku was feeling. Before Sora could respond, Riku pulled away.

"Bye, Sora." He walked to his car and drove way.

Still slightly overcome by what happened, Sora stood there for a bit before letting himself in.

He flopped onto the couch and sighed. His life was just getting more complicated by the day.

To Be Continued

…::--::…

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. I don't have much to say about this one, I just really couldn't let another chapter go by without a kiss.

XD

Anyways, review please! I really love them; they motivate me so much. Reviews are the only antidote for writers block, y'know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Scattered Dreams or Forgotten Memories?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Seiya is © S. G. Smythe, and Toni is © Me. To use them without their creator's permission is punishable by law.

**A/N:**

_HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY SDFM!!!!!_

Yes, it's kinda late, I know. But, this here chapter is dedicated to this story's one-year anniversary. It was on August 26. Gosh, I can't believe it's been a year already.

**Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story since the beginning, and to you who have just discovered it and still gave up some of your time to read and review! This was only possible because of you! Thank you!**

I'm going to try and release one chapter a month, but they'll be a bit tiny! I hope high school isn't as tough as it sounds/rolls on floor in anguish/

I've changed some things, like their ages. This is supposed to take place one year after KH II, so Sora is 16, Riku is 17, Seiya is 36, Aerith is 24, Cloud is 23, Yuffie is 18, Cid is 34, Axel is 21, Roxas is 16, Leon is 28 and...thats it I think. I'm working on doing a bit of editing on the previous chapters, since they plot changed after the 2 chapter. I'm changing a few things to have the stroy make a bit more sense.

And I realized Yuffie's last name is Kisaragi.

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, you lovely people!

**A Big Christmas Surprise **

…::----::…

Riku ran into his room and threw himself onto his bed, and once reclining on it, he gripped his head in distress. "What the hell did I just do?!" He bellowed into the empty room. His anguished cry was swallowed up by the indifferent stillness of the air, since the seventeen-year-old boy hardly ever opened the windows. He was usually at work in one of his many jobs, anything so he wouldn't have to think about days gone by. Those memories seemingly experienced by someone else in another, totally different lifetime.

But, it wasn't someone else who went exploring with wooden swords into the darkest cave on the island, it wasn't another silver-haired boy who spent almost every night in his best friends house until they were in middle school, it wasn't some other kid who was Sora's dearest confidant until Kairi came along, and then was still second closest to his heart.

But now, everything was in ruins. And, whatever normal relationship they could have begun again together was smothered by the kiss Riku had pressed upon Soras delicate, rosebud lips. It was going well in the coffee shop though-

Or, at least it was nice until **they** got there.

Those damn Memory Chainers, Reno and Rude. Along with Naminé, Tseng, and Elena. If they found out he was with Sora, they'd probably wipe his memories again. Both of theirs.

'Why am I so hostile toward them? Have I so easily forgotten that this was all for Sora's own good?' Riku thought, admonishing himself.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we made the right choice…" he mumbled to himself.

Riku pushed himself off his bed and shuffled into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. It was a feeble effort to think clearly.

Taking off his shirt, he went back into the room and fell unto his bed. 'I've probably scared him off with that kiss. But, I suppose it doesn't matter. They'll erase his memories soon.' This whole situation filled him with regret. He tried to remember what things used to be like, but that was too painful as well.

Sinking deeper into the soft, down comforter, he resigned himself to a nap. "Hopefully my dreams will take me somewhere else…another happier time." He murmured to himself before eventually drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Riku's dreams did take him to another time. Happy as they were, it was also the very events that started this state of affairs.

…::----::…

_The sun was almost sinking beneath the horizon on Destiny islands. There was a cooling breeze as Sora, Riku, and, Kairi were all gathered around the message the redhead had found inside the washed up bottle. It was, in fact, a summons from the king. There was no immediate danger; he just needed to speak with them. _

"_What do you think the King wants to talk about?" Kairi asked the others as they walked home to rest before taking the trip to the Castle. Sora folded his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion before responding._

"_Maybe he wants to throw a party in honor of us! Since we did save the world after all." He said with a big grin. _

"_That's not likely. If he did he wouldn't invite you, Sora" Riku said with a laugh. Sora pouted. "I did more than you!!!"_

"_I had to save you but back there when we battled Xemnas, or have you forgotten?" Riku replied haughtily._

_Before Sora could say anything, Kairi interjected. "Guys, Guys! A day back and you are already bickering like a married couple!!" _

_Sora blushed and Riku looked up at her in horror, before tripping over a rock that decided to jump out in front of his left foot. "KAIRI! We aren't married!" Sora exclaimed waving his arms. She giggled. _

"_Could've fooled me!" she said impishly. Sora began chasing her and trying to strangle her. Riku was just watching them with an amused half-smile on his face. _

_They got to their houses and said goodbye until the next morning._

…::--::…

Riku wearily opened his eyes, the dream still hanging over him like a dark shadow. He was almost alarmed as he glanced around in the dimly lit room.

He had expected to wake up in his old room on the island, the dream had tricked his mind into thinking he was back home, and this had never happened.

He drew his arm over his forehead, and glanced at the clock. Riku had only slept a few hours. Most likely, they were wondering what happened to him back at work, but he didn't give a shit right now.

"I wonder if Sora ever remembers what happened before this false world was created. Before we took him out of the path of destiny. Perhaps we are just…" He trailed of before finishing that statement. He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. King Mickey had said this would work; this was the only way to protect Sora….

'We can change the future. We are no slaves to destiny.' Riku hoped it was true.

He rolled over and reached down next to the bed and tugged his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Riku reached into the pocket and pulled out a picture.

It was Sora, Riku, and Kairi standing in front of the Paopu Tree, before they ever left on their journey though the worlds.

"We all looked so innocent, so naive." Riku's emerald eyes started welling up with tears, but he'd be damned if he'd let them fall. He hadn't cried since before he had seen Sora at the soccer field at his school.

He set the picture on the table, and rolled on his side once more and shut his eyes against the reality of it all.

…::----::…

Red, pink, blue, orange, swirling. All blending together to make a monstrosity of color.

But, it still tasted very good.

A mixture of cherry, orange, strawberry, and blueberry sherbert ice cream. "I wonder if I should have included that taro flavored one…" Sora muttered to him self and he lifted another spoonful to his mouth.

'His lips were really soft…but, they weren't mushy. It was like they were covered with satin…' A contented smile crossed his face as he stared off at a speck of dust on the corner of the TV stand.

He couldn't stop reliving the kiss, it was much more passionate than the kisses he and Kairi shared. Compared to this, hers were mere meaningless pecks. Almost like a friend or family member would give you on the cheek.

And, as cliché as it may sound, he felt like there was a spark…

"Ok Sora. Your flight back to reality will be arriving shortly." He said to himself in a sing-song voice. How long had he known him? Like, a few weeks?

But…it already felt like they knew each other more than him and Kairi. Like, Riku and him had known each other for an extensive amount of time, and Kairi…was an intruder.

Then there was the chase and the café, and then Riku warning him that he was in danger…

What was going on in his life?

"Ow, brain-freeze." Great, now he had a brain-freeze. What was next?

"Hey, Sora honey! I'm home!" Seiya walked in the door and shook off all the snow on her cap and coat. It had been snowing since Riku had left.

"Hi Mom!" He called from the couch. 'Oh crud, I need to hide the ice cream.' He quickly put the bowl behind him and delicately laid back, trying to look natural. Seiya walked into the room and looked him over. "What's wrong, Sora? Are you constipated?" A huge sweat drop was forcing his head to lean slightly to the right. "Uh…no. I'm fine..."

She furrowed her brow. "Okay…" She walked towards him and laid her hand on his lap, a few inches from his crotch. "Mom!!"

"You've been eating ice cream, haven't you?" Sora raised his eyebrows. "How do you…?" She smiled smugly. "You're lap is cold. You always put your ice cream bowl in you lap, ever since you were small." She giggled. "You once eat it right after you got out of the bath, and you almost froze your wee-wee off!" Sora looked horrified. "Please _never_ repeat that to anyone." She stood up and shook her head in exasperation.

"Alright, alright. But, take it out from behind you before it gets on your clothes or the couch." Sora complied, resigning himself with the fact that his Mom knew everything. But, at least the didn't know he didn't eat- "Sora!!! Did eat you dinner!!!"

Never mind.

"Uh, no?" He responded sheepishly. "You get your but in here and eat some good food, there some leftovers in the fridge."

Sora went into the kitchen pulled the noodle dish out of the fridge and began spooning some out onto a plate.

Seiya was buzzing about like a bee everywhere, cleaning this and that, straightening that trinket, moving that flower, fixing the picture of Soras father; Toni, who died when he was very little.

Being this active was a bit much, even for her. "Mom…?" She spun around. "Yes?" Sora bit his lip. "What's up?" She exhaled deeply. "Well…"

Sora nodded his head in anticipation.

Seiya threw out her arms in excitement. "We're going to be having a sandy Christmas! We're going to Hawaii tomorrow!!!"

…::----::…

**A/N:** Hee hee, surprise! They're going to visit Soras cousin, Roxas! He loved the narley waves down there, since he's an avid surfer/skater. Also, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena are the Turks in FF VII, incase you unfamiliar wit hthe game. There maybe a few mistakes, because i dont have enought time to edit it, so point them out to me! Sorry for the dumb name Memory Chainers, if you think of something better, let me know!

I love the excitement from all of you on what's happening in the story, so please continue! _But_ I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Even if you think you are not qualified to criticize how I write, trust me, you are.

I would like to know what I am doing that you like, and the things I should revise.

Thank you so much!


End file.
